


Mafia daughter part 2

by Dark_01



Series: Mafia daughter [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Death, Emotions, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Girl Penis Lexa, Gun Violence, Ilegal fight club, Injured Lexa (The 100), Recovery, Rescue, Revenge, Sad Clarke, Violence, wanheda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_01/pseuds/Dark_01
Summary: Let's just say Legends never die





	1. Part 1 Lexa

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here guys. FEED ME THE BACK?

A radio plays a sweet peaceful melody, and the birds could be heard chirping. Sweat beads down her head, and she aches all over: her body stiff. She stirs a little and her eye slowly opens.

 

“She is awake! Quick bring the doctor!” She could hear someone softly yell.

 

“I am so glad you are awake.” She could faintly mark out the outline of a lady walking closer to her. and sitting on a stool beside the bed.

 

“My name is Niylah, and I have been taking care of you for the past weeks.” Niylah says as she picks up a wet cloth and dabs it on her forehead.

 

“Do you remember anything?” Niylah asks, and she shakes her head in response.

 

“”You are Lexa Murdoc, daughter of Titus Murdoc…” She is interrupted when another woman enters the room.

 

“And this is Luna, she found you at the bank of a river and brought you here.” Niylah introduces the woman standing at the doorway.

 

Lexa starts to try and sit up on the bed. She holds her head, and she could feel bandages over her right eye and on her head. She looks at her body beneath the covers, and it too was covered in bandages.

 

“Woah, easy there,”  Niylah says as sees Lexa grunting as she tries to sit up. She places her hand on Lexa’s shoulders and puts pillows behind her back and helps her sit up.

 

“”Where am I?” Lexa asks, dazed and confused. 

 

“This is the ground of Floukru. A Middle Mafia. Do you remember anything? ” Luna asks, her arms crossed.

 

“Luna! Be patient, she is still seriously wounded!” Niylah says back.

 

“Mount… Clarke… Chip…” Niylah then turns towards Luna.

 

“I take that as a no then, I will get information on this ‘Clarke’ , and I think she is saying something about that place that got blown up 5 weeks ago.” Luna says as she walks out the door and calls some people to her.

 

“”Ignore her Lexa, how are you feeling?”

 

“Wa… Water…” Lexa croaks. Niylah hurries to bring a glass of water to Lexa, and puts the cup to her lips, and tilts it into her mouth. Once Lexa had finished, Niylah places the cup on the table beside the bed.

 

“Hurts all over. Head hurts.” Lexa says as she winces at the pain each movement made. 

 

“You are still healing, and the process will be long. When we found you, you had a minor head injury, cuts and bruises all over-most of them deep cuts; a gouged out eye; three bullet holes- two exit wounds that were non-lethal but the third one hit the muscle right above the heart.” Niylah lists as Lexa tries to comprehend.

 

“The cuts have been stitched up, wounds and eye as well, and surgery has been performed, but as you are now, it will be some time to recover full mobility. But you are safe here, as Luna said before, this is a Middle Mafia, and there is no violence here. I advise you to stay as long as you need to until you are fully healed.”

 

“Thank you” Lexa says to her. 

 

“Should I leave you to rest?” She asks and Lexa slightly nods her head. Niylah stands up and walks towards the door. Before closing the door, she takes a look at Lexa. Lexa had closed her eye and was drifting to sleep, she looked like a mummy with all those bandages, and Niylah sheds a tear of how broken and wounded Lexa was. 

 

* * *

 

Niylah walks past the Med-bay and into the lounging room, where she found Luna alone sipping a cup of coffee.

 

“How is she?” Luna asks as she sees Niylah enter.

 

“Her fever has gone down, but recovery will be slow and long.”

 

“I managed to find some information based on what she has told us so far…” Niylah takes a seat opposite her, “Clarke is, well was a CEO, now Wanheda of the Russian Mafia. And I was right about that place that got blown up. Turned out there was a huge scandal with Mount Weather and the Nuclear warheads. The nukes were all duds. ”

 

“And what has to do with Lexa?”

 

“She is the daughter of Titus Murdoc remember, and from what I found, she and Clarke were a thing. Nia is one step closer to starting a war with the Russians as everyone believes Lexa is dead. Clarke has gone rogue, killing almost a quarter of the Italian mafia.”

 

“She has forgotten her past. I found out some information as well, she had taken one of Allie’s chips, and that is why she lost her memory, and even when the chip got removed, she still hasn’t regained her memory.”

 

“What should we do then?” Luna asks inquisitively.

 

“I say we should tell her people that she is alive.”

 

“That would just worsen things. We should probably let her rest and recover. As she recovers, she might regain some of her memory... Then what happens next will be up to what she chooses.” Niylah opens her mouth to say something, but quickly closes it and nods in agreement. Luna presses out her lips setting her coffee down. 

 

“I hope your right about all of this Niylah, we could be in serious trouble…” Luna says. Niylah touches  Luna's knee gently. 

 

“We won’t Luna, once we res tore Lexa's memories and when she is healed, she will become Heda once more… And  she will rule all Mafia,” Niylah says with a smile. Luna groans a little before stopping the beeping on her watch. 

 

“I guess patient 2 is awake now… w hat she we do with her?” Luna says grabbing her coffee. Niylah stands up with Luna and they walk down the beautiful décor hallway.

 

“T ell h er that  she is safe…” Niylah answers.

 

"The same as you told Lexa then." Luna mutters . Niylah stops in her tracks at looks at Luna with serious eyes.

 

“No, because she doesn’t have to fight just to liv e… Lexa is fighting for her life right now,  s he isn't. ” Niylah answers firmly. Luna nods her head and allows Niylah to keep walking. They reach a door, and Niylah opens the door. A young  wo man with mitted hair and bruised face laid in the bed, half h er left  arm  was broken and in a cast . Niylah smiles at the  wo man. 

 

“Hello Echo, I am Niylah and this is Luna… Yo ur safe with us,” Niylah answers.

 

"Righhhhht…"   Echo  mutters unsurprised.

 

* * *

 

Lexa lies in her bed. A painful sting occurs in Lexa’s head, and she touches her forehead and winces at the pain it brought. She throws the light sheet off her body and her eyes fell on her wrapped body. ‘ _I’m_ _a freak’_ Lexa says to herself. When the door opens, a young nurse appears. Lexa swings her legs off the bed and stood wobbling. The young nurse gasps and tries to go and help Lexa, but Lexa weakly grabs the front of her uniformed shirt. 

 

“Where is Clarke!” Lexa muttered weakly through gritten teeth. The woman struggles for air and Lexa weakly throws the woman aside. The painful sting happens again and Lexa staggers forward. Lexa remembers the night she and Clarke had made love. Lexa falls to her knees. “Clarke,” Lexa chokes out. The young woman watches as Lexa cries in a fiddled position… Lexa was broken… At the sudden sound at Lexa’s room, Niylah bursts through the door to find Lexa on the ground and a young nurse a few feet from her. Niylah looks at the nurse and then Lexa. She walks over to help the nurse up, but she stops Niylah from coming to her and gets up herself before walking out of the door. After the nurse’s departure, Niylah calls for Luna and they help carry Lexa before putting her back in the bed. 

 

“Lexa… I need you to stay put, please,” Niylah says.

 

“I will be in the lounge if you need me again Niylah.” Luna states before briskly walking away.

 

“Clarke…” Lexa whispers.

 

“We will find her do not worry.” Niylah says as she rubs circles on Lexa’s back.

 

* * *

 

About two days later , Lexa sat in a wheelchair being pushed by Niylah. Niylah s ets Lexa outside so she could get some fresh air .   The landscape was beautiful ; there was a nice pond and flowers all around with t rees in the distance , b ut Lexa could make out  the silhouettes of some  scouts in the distance. Niylah puts a tray of food in front of Lexa : p ancake s,  eggs  sunny side up, and a glass of orange juice.  At first Lexa just looks at the tray, but soon picks up a fork to eat. She was still weak and was struggling to eat, and Niylah could tell. A s Niylah  was  going to help feed Lexa, Lexa pulls away growling at Niylah softly . 

 

“I can feed myself,” Lexa says. Niylah nods her head and looks out towards the garden. Niylah inhales softly  before  exhaling in the same motion. Niylah looks at Lexa again.

 

“You remember Clarke don’t you?” Niylah asks. Lexa finally manages to put a piece of pancake in her mouth. She chews slowly and looks at Niylah. 

 

“Yes, have you found her?” Lexa asks. Niylah presses out her lips and glances over at the garden once again. As Octavia or Bellamy once said, Lexa has a temper when put don’t give her information she rightfully deserves. “Did you find her!” Lexa says hitting her hand on the wheelchair arm rest. Lexa quickly retracts the arm and cradles it against her chest. Niylah gasped but was hesitant to approach Lexa.

 

“Yes… W e  have  found her, everyone thinks you ’re dead, a s does Clarke, but in your state you’ll be d ead  before you get to her,” Niylah answers. 

 

“That wouldn’t be very heart whelming with you dead,” Luna says from behind Niylah , standing a t the door. Lexa look s over at Luna, and Niylah turns to look at Luna with  a  disapprov ed look. 

 

“Luna,” Niylah scowls. 

 

“No she is right…I will regain my strength and I will  end Azgeda myself .” Lexa  whispers . Niylah looks at Lexa with a concern ed expression. There was definitely a uneasy  tension in the air.

 

“See , all good, I have to check on the other patient,” Luna says. Lexa watch ed as Luna left. Lexa turns to look  at  the landscape. Niylah watch es as Lexa ’s eye never seem ed to hold that gift as she did before … Niylah had last seen Lexa when Lexa was just a twelve year old girl,  and there  was a spark within her green eyes, but now there was no spark, n othing, just emptiness… M aybe it was because of Clarke ’s absen ce, or maybe Lexa knew that  her injuries  would  impact her for the rest of her life. 

 

“ I won’t be able to get my eye back right ?” Lexa asks. The vul nerabi lity in Lexa ’s voice was  present , even if she  was too  tired to fight it. Niylah inhales softly  and watches  as Lexa ’s bandage d hand wrap ped  around the armrest of the wheelchair . 

 

“No… Due to the amount of blood loss we had to clean it out,” Niylah says. Lexa cringed at the thought. Lexa begins to eat again, and Niylah continued to watch as Lexa’s shoulders lean forward a bit… Niylah sighs a little, but looks straight ahead. 

 

* * *

 

Luna enters Echo ’s room. Echo  was  on her feet attempting to leave , and a s Echo tried to leave, Luna  moves in front of her and  stop s her.

 

“Move! Your holding Heda here!” Echo snarls. Luna  didn’t back down from Echo. 

 

“I know your Italian Mafia Echo, I know the brand on your arm. Nia didn’t keep you safe, she abandoned you… Like she did to me when I was a child,” Luna says. Echo’s face shows a slight tinge of sympathy and pain. Knowing Luna’s words were true, Echo shook her head but shoves Luna aside. 

 

“I am not a traitor to my people …  I don’t want to hurt you,” Echo says. Luna cracks her head a little  and clenches her fis t . 

 

“The only way I will let you out of this building is if you kill me ,” Luna says. Echo charges at Luna, Luna blocks every move Echo made. Luna flips Echo over her shoulder, but Luna  was  unaware that Echo had a scalpel in her hands,  and Echo makes a gash in Luna’s thigh . Luna gasps in pain and Echo Spartan kicks Luna into the wall. Echo rushes out the door, running down the hallway. She caught sight of Lexa in the wheelchair, and slows down to a stop.  She looks over at Luna at the doorway and  takes off running again . 

 

* * *

 

T hree weeks later Lexa, is walking with the help of  two railings . Lexa struggle s a little before  falling on her knees, and frustrated, punches the floor. 

 

“Hey you’re doing great,” Niylah says with confidence, but is only met by narrow eyes. Luna enters the main hallway with a thick folder. Stopping at the sight of Lexa on the floor, Luna clears her throat, which makes Niylah look over at Luna. “How about we take a five minute break?” Niylah says. Lexa grumbles but listens. She is helped by a male nurse to her wheelchair. Niylah walks over to Luna. 

 

“I can’t find Echo anywhere… I am worried that Lexa will be in danger because of this,” Luna says. She drops the folder down on the table and opens it up to show photos of the Azgeda territory. Niylah looks at the photos and rubs the bottom of her chin. As Luna shows the photos to Niylah, Niylah stops Luna and looks at the second picture Luna had presented. 

 

“That’s Raven… Why is Raven with Azgeda?” Niylah says. Both women were unaware of Lexa’s presence, Lexa sits up and grabs the photo of that Niylah was looking at. 

 

“Raven…” Lexa whispers. Lexa couldn’t describe the happiness in her whole body. She looks at Niylah and then Luna. “What is going on?” Lexa asks. Luna was hesitant to look at Lexa now, as does Niylah.

 

“We’ve been tracking Italian Mafia ever since… E ver since one of our patients escape d .” Niylah replies. Lexa ’s eye narrows at Niylah and her hand grips the wheelchair tightly. 

 

“This was taken two weeks ago… My allies, no my friends… Clarke… They could be danger!” Lexa says. “Идиоты.” (Idiots) Lexa growls still looking at Niylah and Luna. Lexa places the photo back on the table and turns her wheelchair around and goes down the hallway. Niylah looks over at Luna with a hint of sadness. Luna places a hand over Niylah’s hand. 

 

“Give her time Niylah, she isn’t use to being  on the  sideline.” Luna says. Niylah inhales and  exhales in  an  even manner. Niylah looks down at the p hotos  once more. 

 

“I hope so, because it will take Lexa another  few months  to get better.” Niylah replies. 

 

“Night blood is faster then human blood… S he will heal,” Luna s ays before  g iving  Niylah a kiss on the cheek and walking in the other direction. 

 

* * *

 

6 months later 

 

Lexa  was more or less  heal ed , there were scars covering most of Lexa ’s body : th ree bullet scars to  multiple  knife wounds , some wounds that she had rec ei ved before . Lexa wore a cloth around her missing eye still though. Lexa  was using different weapons  for  training with random  staff,  each time bringing them to t heir knees. Lexa smirks proudly at herself. 4 months ago she could barely throw someone over her shoulder. Niylah and Luna watch ed hand in hand, impress ed with Lexa ’s progress . Lexa slowly sits down  on a bench and  drink s from her water bottle. She quickly glances over at Niylah and Luna holding hands, and  flashes of Clarke enter her mind and  was  soon follow ed by Raven, Lexa jerks forward , and falls on her knees. Luna breaks the hold with Niylah to go and help Lexa up, but Lexa refuses and gets up herself.

 

“When can I learn of Azgeda? ” Lexa says and Luna looks at her slightly dazed, “I need to save Raven and Nyko!”Luna looks over at Niylah for anything, but Niylah held a smirk on her lips. Luna looks at her confused. 

 

“You do this Lexa, and we ca nnot guarantee your safety,” Niylah says. Luna  was  very confused on why she was smiling. Lexa walks over to Niylah, with her shoulders tall , standing  with confidence : something that had took time for Lexa to regain. 

 

“I know, but I must end all of this.” Lexa tells her. They share a brief hug and Lexa gives Luna a handshake. Niylah follows Lexa , as does Luna. Lexa gathers her things  and winces 

 in pain a little. Niylah touches Lexa ’s shoulder, Lexa turns to look at Niylah. 

 

“Luna and I disappeared from the violence like you did Lexa… But it always found us… I will always be the daughter of the powerful German Mafia’s second in command, but we the Middle Mafia will always be by your side, Commander.” Niylah says with a bow to her head. Lexa smiles a little and gives Niylah a hug. Niylah returns the hug.  

 

Lexa soon puts  on her gear, she knew  would soon put an end to all the chaos, and  kill Nia . As she is l eaving the building, L una rushes over to her. 

 

“When you kill Nia, make sure you declare Roan the King of the Italian Mafia… I heard that he is the only member of the Italian Mafia who respects you Lexa.” Luna says. She tosses Lexa some keys. Lexa turns around with a wicked smile. She presses the button to unlock a black Ferrari spider with butterfly doors. Before Lexa gets into the vehicle, she says her thanks to Luna and Niylah and gives them a hug. Once in the vehicle, Lexa drives off with speed, and Luna and Niylah stand by each other waving her off. Luna plays Niylah’s fingers with her own and they intertwine together lovingly.

 

“Should we assemble the men?” Luna asks softly. Niylah places a hand on Luna ’s cheek and gives her a light peck on the lips . 

 

“Yes.” She says short and sweet.  

 

* * *

 

Lexa arrives at a nightclub that was highly Italian only. She parks in the alleyway not far from the nightclub, and looks over to the car’s black leather backseats. Lexa spots a wrapped package and opens it to see a suit, gloves and a mask. Lexa’s lips curl into a slight smile. In the background, Believer by Image Dragons was playing. Lexa exits the car in a black suit with gloves, the mask covering half of Lexa’s face, hiding her missing her eye. As Lexa enters, she looks to her right to see Emerson, Nia’s right hand man. Lexa pulls out a MP machine gun and  starts to shoot the Mafia  members, and tosses the gun aside once the round was done. She continues and pulls out her two signature pistols shooting another five guys, leaving on Emerson and his group. 

 

“Who the fuck are you! More Russians?” Emerson growls. He takes out a large hunting knife. 

 

“Take to me to  Nia  to fight.” Lexa says in a gruff y low voice.  Emerson looks at his goons and starts to laugh. 

 

“I’ve never had a  more willing person.” Emerson says with a wink. Lexa felt her stomach  ch urn. Lexa had one priority : to  get Raven and Nyko out of  Nia’s control .

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Twilightgale, JadenNight7

 

The air was different now. Clarke sat on the ground miles away from the destruction of Mount Weather. Her face was pale and emotionless, a fear tears spring from her eyes. She feels arms wrap around her, pulling her away. That seemed to break Clarke out of the trance she was in. She screams out for Lexa. Clarke is put in the van, and she clutches her chest tightly. _‘I_ _killed Lexa_ ‘Clarke thought to herself, ‘ _I_ _killed her.’_  That message repeated in Clarke’s head. She feels hands on her hands and looks up to see Bellamy. His face was covered in ash from the fallen building; his hands covered in dirt and blood. He looks at Clarke with soft eyes. 

 

  ****

* * *

 

 

1 month after being in the hospital. 

 

“Come on Bellamy fight me!” Clarke shouts. She is covered in sweat, and wears a sports bra and shorts: Lexa’s shorts. Bellamy was shirtless and revealed all his tattoos and his toned body. He smirks at Clarke. 

 

“Да (Yes) Wanheda.”  Bellamy says. Clarke lunges at Bellamy with a heavy fist and firm legs. Bellamy flips Clarke onto her back for the fifth time. Bellamy grins happily. 

 

“Whatever, I kicked your ass last time.” Clarke says. She shoves off Bellamy and gets up. Clarke had a tattoo on her right shoulder: the symbol of Russian Mafia. Bellamy watces as Clarke took sips of from her water bottle. Bellamy walks over to Clarke carefully. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Bellamy asks. Clarke turns to look at Bellamy, her blue eyes dangerous and lethal. 

 

“No. Lexa is dead. I am the reason your sister is dead. You don’t hate me as much as Octavia does though.” Clarke says. The hint of emotion was breaking through Clarke’s voice. Bellamy runs his fingers through his sweaty hair and sighs.

 

“Octavia is more stubborn then I…   S he’ll come around. I don’t hate you because you told me she was  under the control of the chip . I am also sorry about your dad Clarke. How is Abby taking it?” Bellamy ask s in a calming tone . Clarke looks away from him,  and feels tears stream down her eyes ; she  quickly wipes them away with the back of her arm.

 

“Thanks Bell,” Clarke looks at Bellamy with a sad smile, “I am going to see my mum after this.” Clarke answers. Clarke leaves the training room. She walks down the long hallway. The gang had found a safe place to stay after everything, and nothing had gone wrong since. Clarke finds her mom eating alone, and stops, she feels tears stream down her face again. As Clarke walks over to her mom, her mom looks over at Clarke. Abby let’s out the tiniest gasp and hugs Clarke tightly.

 

“I am so so sorry Clarke.” Abby says through her own tears. Clarke hugs her mom tighter. 

 

“I killed her… I lost dad, and I almost lost you.” Clarke says through sobs. Abby holds Clarke closer to her. Abby had accepted what she did to her husband, and that it wasn’t her fault, but Clarke. Clarke’s case was different. Abby held Clarke close. 

 

“I know Clarke. Everything is okay… It will be okay.” Abby says pulling away. She looks at her daughter with loving eyes and kisses Clarke forehead. 

 

* * *

 

5 months later. 

 

The stories had become  a  vigilante ’s tale: the mighty  Wanheda striking again , k illing 25 Italian Mafia men and six innocent people. The police knew of Wanheda , but cover ed up a lot of things from the public eye .  With Clarke gaining a popularity as Wanheda, it had Raven re ali z e things about the Italian Mafia that had  ruined them :  Clarke  had  become cold and brutal , and she  wore death so equally  that it weighed her heart, but s he still grieved over Lexa. 

 

(Morning)

 

In the a large white, but colorful room with a nice large mattress, laid Raven and Anya. Raven kisses Anya’s cheek and she lowers her head to nuzzle in the crook of Anya’s neck. Anya hums a little, but doesn’t awake. Raven grunts a little annoyed, so she slowly puts her hand down Anya’s back , and into her pants, gripping Anya’s ass tightly, which got Anya awake. 

 

“Raven dear… Are you being naughty?” Anya says with a seductive yet sleepy voice. Raven grins a little. 

 

“Maybe. Also I’ve been dying to fuck you for like six weeks now.” Raven sayslying outstretched over Anya. Anya lifts her head up and looks at Raven with a little smirk.

 

“Because you are still healing, and I know you’re someone who doesn’t like it soft… So we wait.” Anya says kissing Raven’s forehead. Raven groans like a child. Anya chuckles and sits up. 

 

“Come on that is so unfair. I am fit for sex.” Raven argues as she gets off Anya. 

 

“Thats what Lexa once said…” Anya said looking out of the window.

 

“Pappi…” Raven mumbles and begins to cry. Anya realizes and scoots over and hugs Raven. Raven then sobs over Anya’s shoulder and Anya pats Raven’s back. “Pappi gone forever?” Raven asks like a little child. Anya didn’t know what to say, because deep down even Anya didn’t want to admit that her best friend was gone. 

 

“I don’t know Raven… I don’t know. Please don’t cry,” Anya whispers. Raven sniffles a little, still clinging onto Anya like a terrified child. Raven looks at Anya with soft eyes. 

 

“I still dream of everything…” Raven says. Her phone starts to beep, and Raven sighs a little grabbing her phone. “Back to duty.” Raven says rolling out of bed. Raven gets dressedand gives Anya a peck on the lips before leaving. Raven walks to the main area. Clarke stood with a similar outfit to Lexa’s expect it was more feminine. Raven couldn’t lie when she said she missed seeing Lexa in that outfit, but Raven pulls back her emotions. 

 

“Sorry for waking you, but Gustus is going on a run. He needs  someone be his eyes.” Clarke says. Raven nods her head,  but s he doesn’t me et Clarke ’s e yes fully. She knew out of everyone beside herself , that  Clarke was taking it the worse. She  had lo st practically everyone  whom s he cares about. So she put everything in to  destroying the Italian Mafi a and the A merican Mafia once and for all. 

 

“Cool I’ll get things going.” Raven says as she turns leaving the room. 

 

* * *

 

 

In another area of the building, Octavia is hitting a punching bag, barely acknowledging her brother’s presence. Bellamy clears his throat loud enoughfor her to hear, but Octavia continued hit the bag, harder this time. 

 

“O you can’t keep hiding in here.” Bellamy says. Octavia hits the punching bag one more time before looking at Bellamy with angry eyes.

 

“You forgave her! So fast Bell. She killed our sister!” Octavia growls. The anger in those words were like knives. Bellamy knew she spoke truth, but Clarke would never willingly kill Lexa. 

 

“Lexa was under the influence of Allie. Mom told us everything, so please come back. Lincoln misses you.” Bell offers. Octavia looks away from Bellamy and takes off her gloves. 

 

“I know… But I can’t, you may like her Bellamy. Just give me some time alright.” 

 

“It’s been a 2 months.” 

 

“Well it feels like yesterday for me.” Octavia says annoyed. Bellamy watches as Octavia goes down a different direction and walks away. 

 

“She’ll come around Bell, but maybe she is mad of your kindness towards Clarke, You liking Clarke and trying to make moves on your dead sister’s love interest really hurts.” Murphy says from the door frame. Murphy’s hair was shaved on both sides, giving him a more mature appearance. Bellamy turns around before shoving Murphy out of his way. Murphy cockily smirks as Bellamy strides away from him. Emori walks over with papers in her hands and gives Murphy a look.

 

“Lay off him will you?” Emori says. Murphy chuckles and drops his arms. He carefully looks at Emori. 

 

“Nah, he deserves it. Plus I am bed rest, so what else am I suppose to do.” Murphy says. Emori rolls her eyes and smiles at him. She lightly hits him with the papers.

 

“You can help me.” She tells me. Murphy sighs a little but follows her.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke sits in the chair in the office. She looks on with a straight look before walking out of the room.  Clarke leaves the office and heads down the long hallway. She opens the door to her room. She sits on the bed and stares at the empty space. Clarke touches the bed sheets with her fingers and sniffles. 

 

“I miss you.” Clarke whispers. She stares at the bed still. “But your not here anymore… I have to move on… I have to let go, I have to be strong for our people. I am sorry.” Clarke says. She touches the fabric again beforestanding up and walking out the room,heading down the hallway to the training grounds. She watches as Indra trained the new recruits who flew in from Russia and Germany. Some of the students saw Clarke and immediately stopped training; they all go their knees bowing in respect. Indra turns and bows to Clarke. Clarke waves her hand for them to stand up. 

 

“Resume training.” Clarke shouts,  she is unaware of Lincoln’s presence. He grips the railing with his hands: tightly but firm. 

 

“Have you even slept Clarke?” Lincoln ask. Clarke sighs a little.

 

“I’ll rest when Nia is dead Lincoln.” 

 

“Would Lexa really want you to do this?” Lincoln asks. The tension in the air builds up slowly. Clarke’s bottom lip quivered at the mentioning of Lexa’sname, but she held her composure. 

 

“Lexa… Lexa is dead. Blood must have blood.” Clarke says. Her voice shook at the beginning, but soon enough it was strong and firm. Lincoln watches as Clarke walks away not looking back at him.

 

* * *

 

 

Anya is cleaning her guns when Raven enters there room. Raven awalk closer and drapes her arms over Anya’sshoulders. Raven then grabs Anya’sboobs tightly, earning a small gasp from Anya. 

 

“Raven. I am not going to touch you until Abby confirms your medical status.” Anya says. Raven pouts and takes off her clothes. She struggles a little with the brace, but finally got it off and tosses it aside. 

 

“Well, Abby says I am fine, now come rock my world.” Raven purrs. Anya turns to look at her naked girlfriend. Anya puts her things down and goes to Raven. Anya wraps her arms around Raven’s waist and draws her closer to her; their lips collide and Anya slips her hand over Raven’s clit. Anya smiles into the kiss.

 

“Someone is wet.” 

 

“Hell yeah I am… Anya please, I’ve been dying for this…” Raven begs. Anya pushes Raven back onto the bed. She kisses Raven’s neck and gives a little bite, making Raven gasp.  Anya moves her tongue down Raven’s body while Raven tangles her fingers into Anya’shair. Anya licks through Raven’s folds carefully and slowly and Raven moans tilting her head back. Raven watchesas Anya grips her boobs tightly. Raven arches her back a little, and within seconds Anya starts her assault on her exposed pussy. Raven moans out gripping the bed sheets in pleasure. 

 

“More…!” Raven moans/begs. Anya slowly slides one finger into Raven’s wet opening before sliding in another even more slowly. She fingers her deep and hard, getting deep gasps and moans from Raven. Anya looks up at Raven and pecks her on the lips.

 

“Come on open up…” Anya says.

 

“Ye…Yes m…Yes ma’am” Raven moans out as she opens her legs out wide. Anya places her hands on Raven’s thighs and opens them wider, earning a short moan from her girlfriend. Anya then proceeds to take her time enjoying sucking on Raven’s wet clit.

 

“Oh I am gonna…!” Raven shouts. Within that second, Raven cums and Anya takes out her fingers out of Raven’s clit.

 

“Fuck!” Raven groaned as she felt Anya’s fingers rip out of her pussy.

 

Anya sits up licking her fingers playfully with her tongue. Raven pulls Anya closer and she kisses her hard before sucking on Anya’s two fingers slowly. Anya moans a little feeling Raven’s tongue wrap around her fingers. Raven takes off Anya’s pants and pulls them down to her thigh. Anya puts her leg on the bed, and not even before Anya’s underwear was off, Raven starts her attack on her. 

 

“My turn…”

 

Anya gasps at how aggressive Raven was, but her gasps soon turned into moans and groans of sexual pleasure. Raven grabs onto Anya’s ass and squeezes it tightly, Raven never sloweddown her pace. Raven slaps Anya ass hard. Anya moans and smiles at Raven. Their eyes meet: fire and love all wrapped into one, with a dash of lust. 

 

“Fuck!” Anya moans out. Anya feels Raven’s tongue exploring deep inside her, going fast and hard. Raven soon adds a finger into Anya, and then two. Anya moans out as Raven fucks her. 

 

“Now who’s a good girl.” Raven seductively says as she pushes in a third finger into Anya’s pussy, getting a sharp shriek and groan. She feels Anya’s walls tightening around her fingers. Soon Anya cums and falls onto the side of the bed breathing hard. Raven wipes her face and lies on top of Anya, her head resting on Anya’s chest. Both were naked, wet and breathing heavily from their sexual intimacy. 

 

“I love your taste.” Raven says with a smile. Anya returns the smile and gives Raven a  long p assionate kiss.  Their tongues wrap around each other and Anya bites Raven’s lower lip. Th e two kiss for a few good minutes be fore laying down next to each other , w hispering loving things to each other.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Raven gets ready to head out. She kisses Anya’s forehead,who is still asleep. Raven walks down the hallway to the outside of the place. A black van awaits for her, and next to it  stood Nyko and Gustus. Raven carries her gear in a bag swung over shoulder. 

 

“Hey guys! Ready to stalk some Italian sausages?” Raven asks with a teasing happy grin. Gustus chuckles a little. Raven gets into the back of the vehicle as Nyko and Gustus gets in the driver and passenger side. Raven starts to turn everything on and set things up, before putting on her headpiece. 

 

“Polis-23. Come in Polis-23.” Raven says through the mouthpiece.

 

“Hear you loud and clear. You guys are good to go.” Clarke says. 

 

Clarke takes sips of her coffee as she listens to Raven talk smack about Gustus to Nyko as a joke. She smiles a little knowing that her friend was happy… A few minutes later gunshots and shouts could be heard and Clarke instantly sat upright in her chair, almost splilling her coffee.

 

“Red 2?” Clarke asks. No answer. Clarke starts to panic. 

 

“ Now now darlings… Shhh… Oh is this the  Wanheda ? ” A male voice rings … Finn.

 

“I’ll kill you! Don’t touch them!” Clarke demands. Half way through her rant, her headpiece goes off silent. Clarke throws her head piece onto the floor in frustration. 

 

“Bellamy! Come to my office now!” Clarke yells, and within minutes the door slams open with Bellamy pointing his gun around the room. Bellamy then sees Clarke and lowers his weapon.

 

“Wanheda are you hurt?” Bellamy asks. Clarke looks at Bellamy with mixedemotions. 

 

“Clarke…” Bellamy says, his voice softer and soother. 

 

“Finn has them.” Clarke says. Bellamy looks at Clarke for a second, but then looked towards the door to see Anya stood there with a unreadable expression, her hand clutched onto a gun. Shit was going done. 

 

“Anya…” Clarke couldn’t continue her sentence as Anya briskly walks away from the office. Clarke could of sworn she saw tears form from beneath that stoic mask.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke rushes after Anya. ‘ _Damn_ _She is fast_ _,’_ Clarke thought to herself.

 

”Anya! Stop!” Clarke shouts. Anya keeps walking. Clarke grabs Anya’sbicep and Anya turns around sharply shoves Clarke away from her.

 

”This is because of you! If Raven dies, I will end you!” Anya snarls viciously. Clarke stood there taking in Anya’swords in full understanding, after all, she knew they were true. Clarke watched as Anya walked away, a slight stomp added to every footstep. Clarke tightens her hand into a fist and punches the wall before walking the other direction. Clarke walks to find Octavia sitting in a empty room staring at screen with a video being played on it. Clarke opens the door, and Octavia barely acknowledges Clarke’s presence.

 

“Hey do you have a minute?” Clarke asks. She really needed Octavia. Octavia looks over at Clarke finally. 

 

“Wanheda” Octavia bows to Clarke, her voice tinted with anger. 

 

“What are you watching there?”

 

“Just some old clips I have of when Bell, Lexa and I were younger…” Octavia sighs as she resumes to sit down and rest her chin on her hand. Clarke then slowly sits next to her, setting some distance apart.

 

“What’s this one about?” 

 

“The time we pulled a prank on our mentor… Everyone hated him, and Lexa had this idea to put a bucket over the door whilst we waited for him to enter.” Octavia said, never lifting her eyes off the screen.

 

“Lexa’s idea? Wow I would of never guess that…” Clarke said quietly.

 

“Yeah get that alot, Lexa was a prankster, the overly hyped enthusiastic kid.”

 

The clip played on, and Octavia and Clarke watched in silence. They watched as a group of small children huddled inside a hall quickly before closing the doors behind them. One kid ran to get a bucket, filling it up before arranging a mountain of stuff to put the bucket on top of the door. Clarke could tell it was Lexa: the jade green eyes and brown locks gave it away. A few feet from her an older boy stood: Clarke guessed it was Bellamy, the noticeable curly dark brown hair and freckles. Hiding behind his leg was a smaller fragile girl… Octavia.  They put the stuff away and sat down in front of a throne like chair, giggling in laughter. A slow creak could be heard and their mentor entered, opening the door wide and being drenched head to toe. The kids tried not to laugh, but ended up snickering whilst their mento stalked towards them. The clip ended there. 

 

“What happened after that?”

 

“Well the mentor found it very funny, but Lexa’s father did not, he grounded her: no outside communication and straight training for extensive periods.”Octavia says. The sadness in Octavia’s voice was heartbreaking. Clarke looks at the clip to see Lexa smile. That beautiful smile. 

 

“So she had to train for punishment?” Clarke asks. She could see how protective Bellamy was of Lexa and Octavia in that one frame. Clarke could see Lexa protecting Octavia. Family. 

 

“Yes and no. Once we found out that Lexa had night blood… Things changed… She was only seven when the Sparrows took her.” Octavia says. Octavia wipes her tears away and looks through a box and puts in another clip. 

 

“The Sparrows? Lexa never mentionedthem before?” 

 

“Well… I wouldn’t either. Lexa told us when she came back.” Octavia paused to wipe another tear with her sleeve.“She told us that they had experimented on her.” Octavia said. Clarke inhales sharply. Clarke couldn’t understand the idea of someone hurting that precious child. In the new clip, Lexa was a little older: her head was shaved on both sides, and she looked so different: she was serious and no longer had a smile. Lexa stood very close to her father, Titus. Octavia looked around six or seven years old,and she was playing the other children. Clarke felt her heart fall at the sight of Lexa. She no longer was a child, she had to become Heda. 

 

“If she ever has children… You know the children must follow in Heda’sfootsteps…” Octavia says. Clarke shakes her head. 

 

“No… Lexa wouldn’t do that.” Clarke said in denial, now it was Octavia’s turn to look at Clarke with narrow eyes. 

 

“How would you know? You killed my sister after all.” Octavia’s voice wasdark and monotone. Clarke stares at Octavia with wide eyes, tears forming at the corner of her eye about to flow. Clarke looks at the video once more before standing up. 

 

Clarke answers. She looks at Octavia with sincere eyes and leaves the room. Octavia watch es as Clarke l eaves .

 

  ***

 

A couple of days went by, and things were hectic. Clarke gets herself dressed and turns to look at the naked woman asleep on her bed… Her and Lexa’s bed. But It wasn’t Lexa, Clarkemoved on, and Clarke kept telling herself that repetitively. As Clarke walks to the main room, everyone was there waiting for her and bowed when she entered. She felt the eyes of everyone on her, but she ignored it and keep walking to the head of the long table. 

 

“Any word on Red 2’s whereabouts?” Clarke asks.

 

“Unfortunately not Wanheda.” Indra, the head adviser said. Anya sat on the right of her with a slight scowl on her face. Clarke knew things weren’t easy for Anya. 

 

“Well then,  we will keep a look out for any of Nia ’s members.  R eport back to me if you find anything .”

 

“Yes Wanheda.” The crowd says. Clarke looks at all the faces. She sees Monty, Jasper and Harper, hey were all different now: Monty had shorter hair, and Jasper had a buzz cut, Harper looked the same except her eyes told another story. 

 

“You’re all dismissed.” Clarke says. Everyone begins to leave the room, and Clarke watches as Lincoln hugsOctavia, kissing her temple, and walking away together. Clarke looks over to Anya, who is getting her things together. “Not you Anya.” Clarke says and within seconds she regretted saying those words. Anya’s pistol whips Clarke in the head. Clarke falls to the ground holding her head, she takes her hand off her head and looks at her fingers with blood on them. Bellamy stands in front of Anya, guarding Clarke from her.

 

“Fuck you Wanheda , a nd  f uck you King!” Anya snarls. She storms out of the room,  and  Bellamy turns and kneels down to look at Clarke. Clarke slaps away Bellamy ’s hand and got onto her feet .  Bellamy seems surprised by the action. 

 

“Bell… Just give me some space.” Clarke answers. Clarke leaves the room quickly.


	3. The arena

Lexa sat on large bus, her head was covered so that she couldn’t see where they were at. The bus stops and her hood was aggressively taken off, except for her cover up. Lexa looks around to the slightly crowed bus of women/men and teens together: they all shared one thing in common- they were scared. Lexa is soon forced onto her feet, and she walks off the bus. They were inside a parking a lot. Lexa scans the area a little, but looks straight ahead. Eventually the group stops in a room, the floor was sticky and gross feeling. Lexa looks down to see dried blood on the ground. As she looks around the room, there were swords scattered on the table. Two double doors opened and there walks in Finn. Lexa tightens her fist. He was one of the many Lexa would kill tonight. 

 

“Welcome. Tonight all of you are going to fight for your chance to live! Win this match and you will live. If not, you die… Kill everyone in this room and impress the Queen, for only one shall be set free.” Finn says with a sadistic smile. Lexa watches as Finn looks around the room before turning around and leaving. Lexa looks to her left to see a window that showed the arena. There were two women fighting bare knuckled. The red haired one was losing against the blonde haired girl, and within seconds, the blond haired girl twists the red haired girl’s head. The room goes crazy and the blondehaired girl looks around the room and cheers. Two men drag the other girlout of the arena. Lexa looks up enough to see Nia sitting on a throne staring at the fight with a sadistic smile on her lips. Lexa’s eye narrows at Nia. Lexa caught sight of Raven in the distance, on the other side of where she was. Lexa presses her fingers on the glass, and she turns to look at the double doors and gets in a ready position. She looks at the double doors she was focused on for some time. After a couple of minutes, a few men burst open the door with guns in hand.

 

“Women on left. Men on the right.” One of the men shouts. Lexa doesn’t move. The man looks at Lexa and points his gun at Lexa. “Get in line!” He shouts. Lexa doesn’t even flinch. 

 

“I want to speak to Nia.” Lexa says firmly. The man doesn’t move, but instead laughs at Lexa. When the man got closer to Lexa, Lexa manages to tackle the man and caught him in a tight chokehold. She looks at the two guys at the doors. “I won’t repeat myself. I want to speak to Nia.” She repeated coldly.

 

The guys look at each other and nod there head, and Lexa loosens her grip on the man and pushes him over to the other guys. Lexa glances over at the window, one more time before following the guys. They stop for a minute. They walk down the hallway, Lexa watches Raven still, never dropping her gaze from her. 

 

“Stop here.” One guy says. Lexa stops walking. She watches as a another man whispers into Nia’s ear. Lexa clutches her fist tightly and watchesas Nia gets up and strides towards her. She could hear her own heartbeat pounding in her chest, she inhales deeply and exhales, and it felt like several hours waiting for Queen Nia. When Nia arrives, her hazel eyes sent daggers into Lexa, but she didn’t recognize that the person in front of her was Lexa. 

 

“You wanted to speak to me slave?” Nia snarls. Lexa cocks her head to the left, staring Nia down. 

 

“I offer a deal.” Lexa says with confidence. She changes the sound of her voice so that Nia couldn’t tell it was Lexa’s.  Nia raised her eyebrow and crosses her arms. 

 

“What is this deal you speak of? ” She asks. 

 

“I will fight for the release of the girl with the brace on her leg, and the people she was brought with. I will fight your top three fighters for their releases.” Lexa states boldly. Nia’s lips curl in a sadistic smile, and she tilts her head a little to stare at the girl had mentioned. 

 

“ My top three fighters hmm?  ” Nia says. 

 

“If you accept this deal, I will tell you were Wanheda resides.” Lexa adds. The way Nia’s eyes lit up were dangerous and emotionless. Lexa felt her stomach turn. “After I win and the chance for that girl and her company to leave with safe passage.” 

 

“Now that is a deal I like. You are now in debt to me. Boys, go get that Raven girl and her friends, let’s see what this mystery woman has to offer.” Nia says with a twisted smile. Lexa follows Nia and watches as Raven, Gustus and Nyko were being dragged out: Raven’seyes caught the attention of Lexa. Lexa gives the girl a littke wink, and itseemed to make Raven’s eyes sparkle the slightest. Lexa lifts up her sleeve to show Raven the tattoo on her forearm. Raven’s eyes widen and her mouth forms a slight ‘o’ shape as she is being dragged away. She starts to fight and struggle out of the hold. 

* * *

 

“Where are you taking us?” Gustus asks angrily.

 

“You are going to get the first row seats…” One of Nia’s goons replies.

 

“What is going on?” Raven asks in confusion. They are brought to a cage like pen and are roughly shoved inside. It had bulletproof panels and a clear view of the octagon cage.

 

“”Ladies and Gentlemen, sorry for the sudden notice, we have a mysterious fighter with us today who is going to fight our three best fighters!” The commentator booms out from the speakers. The crowd shouts and screams in excitement. Raven shudders as the chanting grew stronger and louder. Raven then had flashbacks of meeting eyes with the figure in the mask. 

 

“Lexa…” Raven quietly murmurs. Nyko and Gustus’ eye light up in astonishemt, and tey turn to face Raven’s sullen face.

 

“You think she is…” Nyko begins.

 

“… alive.” Gustus finishes. Raven nods her head slowly and subtly.

 

“Maybe she is…” 


End file.
